MetalAngemon's Takari
by MetalAngemon
Summary: This story just deals with the human characters, as if the digimon never existed. Fully detailing how I think the TK, Kari, Davis love triangle could come to a head. (there's a fight) R
1. First

The story begins with a small miracle, which no one will ever know happened. Although it is a remarkable coincidence, three different people had the exact same dream.

The dream began like any other: going to sleep, clouds, meadows, the usual miscellaneous images we all see in a dream. As it went on, one could see a couple in a horse-drawn cartridge in a park, although it couldn't be seen who they were. The dream also had a silhouetted couple on a hill at sunset, just holding each other. As time went on the inside of a large, decorative church could be seen. The wedding decorations were everywhere, and the pews were full of happy people, there to support the couple at the front. As the minister said the words the couple had been longing to hear, _I now pronounce you man and wife_, we see TK lift the veil, and kiss Kari gently, but passionately. The audience cheers for them. Our view of the situation moves up towards the high ceiling, while still focusing of the happy bride and groom. At the front of the church is a large multi-framed window, unusual because it was clear glass, not stained glass. Everyone from any point on the floor of the church can see the outside picturesque landscape, but from the vantage point of the dream, the modest church graveyard can also be seen. The headstones can be seen, but the writing is to too small to be read. However, visible only to those who don't wish to see it, a small, cracked, forlorn stone can be seen, with one word, _Davis_.

Kari Kamiya smiles in her sleep, and emits a contented sigh.

TK Ishida smiles in his sleep, and emits a contented sigh.

Davis Motomiya wakes in a cold sweat, his mind a jumble, and his mussels tense, as anyone would be after a nightmare. When he does gather his thoughts, it is the same as any lovesick adolescent boy's; he must get the girl, and any cost. One must admire the determination and perseverance a lovesick human has, however their negative traits easily overwhelm themselves, and the object of their affection.


	2. Second

The next day, Monday, starts like one from the front of a postcard. The sun rises and burns the skyline a magnificent orange, a setting the few clouds in the sky beautiful shades of pink and purple. The air on this early April morning is refreshingly crisp, but not cold. Kari left the bathroom of her apartment, her hair still wet from the shower. She, her brother Tai, and their mother shared this small two-bedroom apartment. It would cause problems in most situations, because Tai and Kari share a room, but this sibling pair lacks the rivalry that almost all have. Kari sat at the table and poured herself some cereal, just as Tai got up to leave. His school started an hour before hers.

"So what are you up to today?" Tai asked.

"We got our project done for science class, so TK, Davis and I are going down to the mall to check out some of the new computer games." Kari replied cheerfully. She, unlike her brother, loved mornings.

"How come Davis is going?" Tai knew she found Davis rather annoying, and that she liked TK, even if she didn't realize the latter herself.

"Oh he always goes. It was kind of neat at first, TK and I, or Yolei and I would go somewhere, and Davis would be able to find me. But he's getting too annoying. I like him but I don't want to see him all the time. I don't know how to tell him I want to be with friends other than him without him thinking I just told him I hate him. For some reason I just want to hang out with TK today," she said, rather gloomily.

"You'll figure something out, you're a smart girl." Tai picked up his book bag, and gave her a reassuring pat on the back. Kari looked up expecting to see Sora at the door. Tai opened it to leave just as Sora was about the ring the bell. They both lit up upon seeing each other. "Hey you," Tai said, and kissed Sora quickly, as the both left for school.

Until recently, her brother, and her female role model kissing made Kari feel queasy. Lately, the sight or thought of it caused her heart to skip a beat, and her mind to loose track of whatever it was working on, and show an image of TK. She knew why it was happening, even if she wouldn't admit it to herself.

Kari poured herself a some cereal. But since her bowl was already full from earlier, little coloured rings of the stuff went all over the table and floor. Kari shook her head back to reality, cleaned it up, and resumed the lengthy preparations females do at the beginning of each day.


	3. Third

TK, his apartment building across the street from Kari's, was engaged is similar activities. TK's brother, Matt, was not waiting for his girlfriend to go to school with, but rather rushing to avoid a girl; A strange activity on his part, given his physical appearance. Matt had to avoid June, Davis's older sister. This girl was a lunatic is his mind, she came onto him as frequently, and passionately as most people do to breathing. Matt does like girls, but he likes them hard to get. This one was throwing herself at him, and he didn't like in the least.

TK laughed at Matt's paranoid nature, wearing a hooded shirt, checking the peephole before he opened the door. One wonders why the Davis/June sibling pair has such an active sex drive. Perhaps they should be made biochemical or psychological test subjects.

"You'll never win!" TK remarked, as Matt left the apartment via the fire escape.

"I will too! It just takes skill and determination!" Matt closed the window and descended to the ground with practiced ease. TK stood up and went and opened the door, finding June in the same position Sora was when Tai opened his door.

"He's already gone. You scared him away. Can't you smell the scent of fear?" TK remarked.

"Aha! A challenge! I'll find him..." June uttered as she left on her never-ending quest to handcuff poor defenseless Matt. TK closed the door, and resumed miniscule and quick preparations males do at the beginning of each day.


	4. Fourth

TK, Kari, and Davis all filed into their second period class from their three separate homerooms. As a science class, it had lab workstations around the outside edges of the room, leaving an area for the student's desks. TK, sat by the window, Kari beside him, and Davis beside her. Kari began feeling uneasy, having her own personal stalker.

TK was feeling jealous. It's not a feeling that's politically correct, as it shows possessiveness. However buried in the Y chromosome, is the DNA that makes every male capable of aggressively defending his female from other males. Ladies, we do try to ignore and suppress this feeling, but some of us are better at it than others. We do try to be cool and give you space to have any friends you want, but regardless of how innocent, or who instigated, we will feel that aggressive pang every time you talk to another male, or he talks to you.

TK is one of our best, a true gentleman. His body does feel jealous, but his mind recognizes her as a person, not a possession. He allows her to associate with whomever she wants. Not to imply that she needs his permission, or that he could stop her if he tried.

"I can't help but notice you always sit beside Kari, T.E." Davis remarked.

"It's TK. And I can't help but notice that you do too. You also start every conversation with her name. There are other topics than this girl here." TK's comeback surprised Davis a little. Kari felt uneasy being referred to as a topic of conversations.

"Why would anyone want to talk about anything else?" Davis asked his question think TK could have no comeback for it.

"Because she might not like it. You should ask her," TK said as he was removing his textbook from his bag.

Before Davis could even open his mouth to ask, Kari sharply said, "I don't!" She turned to TK and said, "Thank-you for asking."

Now Davis is not one of our best. He is easily overcome by jealousy, add to the fact that even though he has a thick skin, and a think head, Kari dismissing him hurts. He sat quietly and sulked for a while. By this point the teacher was preparing his lesson.

"We're going to be doing a lab on liquid saturation, everyone pick a lab partner." Aha! This was Davis' chance, he thought.

All I have to do is pick Kari before he does and she'll be with me! TK and Davis were both prepared to select Kari, but she managed to select TK verbally before anyone else said anything. TK smiled, Davis frowned.

"How come you get Kari and I don't?" Davis should not have given speech to this thought. All of their classmates were well aware of the situation that existed between the three. It made Davis the joke of the school, TK a wimp, and Kari a prized object. None of the three were at all happy about this. In the past, Kari enjoyed Davis lavishing her with attention, and then shooting him down. Rather sadistic of her. Lately, Davis' annoyance has been increasing, and there is only so much even a nice person can take.

It caused a production quality scene when Kari started yelling, "Get away, Davis! I chose TK; he does not get me! You're too thickheaded to even see when you're making a fool of yourself! Get away, I never want to see you near me again!"

TK was blushing a little, he did not like being the center of attention, and he was definitely a major component of this disturbance. It even got compounded for him. Poor TK. While Kari was having her little outburst, he was getting less than a third of the audience's attention. Since Kari was sent to the office and Davis excused himself so as not to cry in public, TK was left to do a science lab by himself while listening to giggling whispers.

Davis, in a locked bathroom stall, I've got to do something about TK.

TK, finishing his lab, I've got to do something about Kari.

Kari, being escorted into the principal's office, I've got to do something about Davis.


	5. Fifth

The rest of the day was a series of meetings for the three kids. Davis about his overbearing attitude from the principal, Kari getting talked to about ways to control anger from the counselor, and TK being interviewed on his take and position of the whole thing.

When the end of the day finally came around, everyone was greatly relived for it. Davis was running though the hall to catch up with Kari and TK, who share the same last period class, without him. Davis rounded a corner, and saw TK and Kari leaving the building though the doors at the other end of the hall. Davis also saw Tai, Matt, Yolei, and Cody blocking his path.

"We'd like a word with you," Cody said, in his usual whispering voice. Cody, Yolei, TK, Kari and Davis were a clique a year ago, almost destined to be together. Lately Davis' actions have been putting a strain on it.

"I'm busy Cody," said Davis, trying to dismiss him. Davis may be able to dismiss Cody, being small, but the other three could each alone restrain him, so Davis stopped. "What do you want?"

"We'd like you to give my sister and Matt's brother some space." Tai was very calm, more of a request than an order. Tai knew what Davis must feel like.

"Maybe you could open your eyes a bit! TK and Kari like each other, they both do! You need to... just..." Yolei's voice was starting to break up with her anger, she has always been a temperamental person. Luckily she had Cody to calm her down.

"We know what happened earlier, Davis." Matt had a more assertive tone than Tai. He was not at all happy about Davis' sister, so some of it carried onto Davis. "Cody called us, and asked us to help. It'll hurt, but you have to realize that because you like someone, doesn't mean they'll like you back." Matt's logic was lost on Davis. Part of him believed Matt, unfortunately that wasn't the part in control. The part in control had a devious thought: diversion.

Davis let out a sob, he didn't have to act very much, they're truth was getting to him. "Fine. Let them do whatever they want. I'm going home." Davis could barely be heard, his voice a choked whisper.

"Good luck, man." The other's would not have said that on their own, but there was no point in disputing Tai's remark. All four could see the hurt in that boy's eyes. They sat in the cafeteria to talk about Davis, reminisce, kill time, whatever happened. And because of this, and they're trusting nature, they didn't see Davis double-back with a sly grin.

"I can prove Kari is just playing hard to get. I'll follow her and hear her say she doesn't like T.M." Davis was now officially a crazy stalker.


	6. Sixth

Kari walked along the path in the park with TK. Neither said a word, they just walked. Both were relived to be free of Davis, to be out of school, to be outside, and to be with the other. They crossed a grassy hill to a bench that overlooked the nearby bay. A very picturesque scene, indeed. They gazed around at the many sights: ducks, people, trees, birds, eyes. When they caught each other's eyes, they were stuck. They stared at each other like the meaning of life was written on the other's face. In a way, for those two humans, it was.

Davis took a position in a nearby collection of bushes, perfectly able to see these to romantics on the bench, temperature slightly above normal.

Kari was thinking about this moment all day. She wanted TK to ask her out. He'd be her first boyfriend, but she felt ready, only for him.

TK was thinking about this moment all day. He wanted to ask Kari out. She'd be his first girlfriend, but he was ready. If only he knew she wanted him to ask.

Davis still sitting, temperature is rising slowly.

"Kari, you are my best friend. And I can be honest with you about anything, can't I?" TK was as nervous as a long-tailed cat in a rocking chair factory.

"Anything TK. You can ask me anything." She said, while thinking, _ask me out or you're in trouble._

Davis still sitting, temperature: hot summer day.

"Well, there's this girl at school I've been wanting to ask out lately." Kari's heart sank. Davis' heart soared. "She's great. She speaks her mind, she's smart, beautiful, kind, funny, and just a great person." TK felt it was easier to ask Kari out this way, in segments.

Davis' wasn't worried anymore, TK didn't like her. Now Kari could be his!

Kari was ready to cry. She wanted to run away but could not move. Her heart was sinking; she wanted to be with this boy in front of her so much, but he wanted someone else. A tear rolled down her face from each eye. If he liked someone else, he was going to have to see how much it hurt her.

TK saw her tears. "Do you know who she is?"

"I don't care." Her voice was trembling.

"I think you'll like her."

Kari was getting angry now. It was enough he liked someone else, now he was practically tormenting her with it. Davis was getting mad too. TK was making his girl feel terrible. "Who is it?" She said almost as an order, trying to sound mad, but she could barely whisper. TK was feeling very nervous. He was about to put it all on the line. She looked like she knew he was talking about her, and did not want him to ask. He swallowed his fear, and jumped.

"It's you Kari." He felt numb, he was in it now. No turning back. "I really like you. I've liked you for a long time. I was talking about you Kari." Now TK was really scared. No one knows what girls are going to do.

Kari's heart soared, her wish just came true! Davis' mind went numb. His next actions, thoughts, and the rest of his life depended on want Kari said or did next. He didn't have to wait long, or spend time interpreting it.

"Oh, TK..." She was smiling like an angel-woman. She thought TK was like an Angel-man himself. She leaned forward, and touched her lips to his. She felt like it was an electric shock. The raw emotion she was feeling from this simple contact was incredible, and she never wanted it to stop. TK felt the same way. Every cell in his body was screaming with delight. He had the best girl on the planet, kissing him! She backed away and looked into his eyes.

"I was thinking we could go to Le Gato's, that French restaurant with the cat outside for a date. Saturday?" TK wasn't afraid of asking now. He heard a slight rustling in the bushes behind them.

"I'll go anywhere with you TK, anytime." She heard a loud rustling from behind her but didn't care. She and TK leaned towards each other to kiss again, Kari closed her eyes and was about to touch his lips. She heard a thump, and grunt, she also didn't feel TK's lips. She opened her eyes to see Davis behind the bench, breathing heavily and too angry to think strait. She saw TK on the ground, clutching the side of his head that was facing the hidden Davis, with a look of pure pain on his face. "Davis! Why did you do that?!?" Kari was in hysterical tears, and ran to TK's side.

"You're finished, loverboy! Kari's my girl!" Davis was ready to kill TK.

"Davis you..." she was silenced by TK standing, and raising a finger to her lips. TK turned to face Davis, and clenched his fists.

"If you think you can win Kari like a prize by beating me, do it" TK sounded like he was inviting a prize fight, but he unclenched his fists and put his hands in his pockets. "I'm sorry Kari, but Davis has to see he's not right." Kari heard him, Davis didn't and was jumping over the bench.

"You got it T.A.!" Davis screamed and hit TK solidly in the other side of his face. Kari had her hand to her mouth, she couldn't stand to see this. TK just stood back up and took the same position. Davis was raging! He hit TK again in the face, and in the stomach. TK stood up again, but labored. Kari felt she had to stop this. She couldn't move, and didn't know what to do if she could. TK knew how to stop it.

"You think you've won!? You think this is a contest!?" TK was screaming, because he was trying to attract attention.

"We'll soon find out!" Davis was getting ready to hit TK again. This time, TK dodged him, and Davis fell to the ground.

"Ask her what she think of you now. Now that you've tried to get your way by hitting me." Davis turned to Kari, and again, before he could ask, she answered.

"You're a monster! I... don't..." Her voice was cracking with rage. "A lesson, no girl in the world will go with you because you beat up the guy she loves!" All three stopped when they heard the last word she said. All three knew it was true, but not a one of them expected Kari to say it, including her. Davis could not move. TK could not move. Kari could. Although tears were streaming her face, she moved over to TK. TK's adrenaline gave out, and he fell to his knees, finally feeling the pain of his injuries.

Kari ran the last few steps and caught him, holding his weight with her body, so he could walk. She helped TK back to his house, and left Davis on the ground.

Davis began to cry; he did not care about the small crowd that had gathered. The all looked at him with pure contempt. Davis' sister was in the crowd, and helped him home. Even though he was horrible, he was her brother. She wasn't happy with him, but June still loved him.


	7. Seventh

TK was sitting at his kitchen table. Kari was carefully applying a bandage to his temple.

"I can do that myself, he didn't kill me." TK was talking like it was a joke. Kari was not in a laughing mood.

"Why did you let him do that? What were you trying to prove? Trying to show me you were strong?" Kari was mad. TK was just being a macho guy, and she had said she loved him. She was having second thoughts now.

"I didn't do it for you, I'm sorry. I did it for Davis." TK was disappointed that she missed his point.

"For Davis?" Now she was surprised. She was expecting him to defend his arrogant male nature. "Why?"

"To show him that physical strength doesn't make you strong, and maybe you could have a day without him bothering you." Kari looked liked she approved of that reasoning. TK thought for a second. "Looks like I did do it for you." That did it. Kari believed him. She now knew she loved him. "Did you mean what you said earlier, Kari? Do you love me?"

Kari didn't even think about it. She did not have to. "Yes, TK. I do."

"I love you to, Kari. I'd face down Davis as many times as it takes to be with you." Kari wasn't happy that TK would invite physical punishment to prove his love. She sighed, she knew guys could never understand. She hugged him.

It scared Kari to screaming, TK too, when Matt and Tai burst through the door. They were out of breath, and sweaty from running a long way.

"My god, TK! Are you alright?" Matt was very concerned for his brother. Like Tai and Kari, this pair of siblings was close.

"I'm fine. He hits like a wuss." TK's joke didn't go over well with anyone. Matt explained to TK and Kari about their earlier talk with Davis, and Kari explained about their encounter at the park. During all the explaining, Tai let Sora, Izzy, and Joe in because they had heard the news and were concerned for their friends.

Joe walked over and pushed Kari away from the front of TK. She was insulted, but Joe started examining TK with his medical training. They all knew he was in medical school.

"You people know nothing about these kinds of things." Joe was acting like his usual smug self, but no one minded, Joe was the reliable friend everyone should have. He walked over the fridge and pulled out a defrosted but uncooked steak. He walked back to TK, removed Kari's ice pack, and put the steak in place. Joe then grabbed Kari's shoulders and physically placed her back in the chair. "He'll need rest, fluids, and lots of your love, Kari."

Kari was taken aback by that. So was TK. "But, I, don't, love..." She was stumbling.

"Yes you do," said Sora, smiling. "Sorry to break it to you, but you two are as easy to read as a hundred foot billboard. Kari's and TK's faces went red-hot, but they did agree with Sora.

"Don't cook it now TK, we have to have that steak for dinner!" Matt's comment did bring a much-needed laugh to the whole group.


	8. Eighth

Kari had always been a bit of a pocket mystic. She knew things others didn't. It surprised the others when she spoke.

"No one say anything, I'll get it. Just be here for support, no one say anything." She especially meant Tai and Matt, and made sure they knew it. Everyone knew about her mystic sense, so they listened to her when she said stuff like that. She was always right. She walked over to the door, and stood ready to open it. Matt and Izzy sat at the kitchen table with TK, Izzy finally becoming vocal and asking his friend how he was. Sora and Tai sat on the big couch, but it could have been a lawn chair they were so close together. Tai just opened his mouth to ask Kari what was going on, when the bell rang.

"Here we go, everyone act civil." Everyone was curious about her actions, but trusted her. She opened the door. Yolei, Cody and June were their. Kari seemed surprised and Yolei picked up on it.

"Were you expecting someone else, Kari?" Yolei had a sly grin on her face.

"Yeah, I was." She was surprised. The others were concerned because Kari might not be able to deal with losing her mystic nature.

"We have someone who'd like to talk to you and TK." Cody was referring to Davis, and everyone knew it. However for some strange reason, he was smiling. "Don't worry Kari. Davis talked to us, and we're here to make sure he gets a fair chance," Cody looked beside the door where Kari couldn't see, "even though he doesn't deserve it."

"All this ugliness will stop, Kari." June was remarkably serious. They had always known her as kind of an airhead.

"Fine." Kari was open to a peaceful solution. And since Davis had a three-person escort, and she and TK had a five-person backup, nothing was going to happen. It was also going to be a lesson in humility. The four were brought in, Kari sat beside TK. Davis took a position in front of them. They could tell that all the pairs of eyes on him were making him uneasy, but no one was going to look away. Then, a more shocking experience happened than they expected. June apologized to Matt.

"I'm sorry Matt. I know you're a shy person, and that I was coming on strong. I'm sorry. I'd still like to be with you, but I'll wait for you to be ready." June was strait faced. It hurt her to say, but she did it for a double-reason. To support her little brother, give him a path to follow, and some support. This was very admirable of her. All the other would never think the same of her.

"I'm sorry TK. I'm sorry Kari. I was carried away, and lost my head." Davis couldn't say anymore. His eyes were crying but the rest of him was quiet. Kari and TK were silent. They had no reason to accept this apology. Izzy had the perfect statement.

"Good for you, Davis. That must have taken a lot."

"Come on, man." Tai escorted Davis out, with June close behind. Tai knew exactly what Davis was feeling. Matt was still pissed at Davis, but he did nod in agreement. A big gesture from someone like him.

TK and Kari were happy, to the point of crying. They were relived. Davis had let off, they loved each other, and everything was going right. They embraced and kissed. Yolei and Sora shooed everyone out to give them some time to recover emotionally. It had been a big day. Then Yolei had to be dragged out by Sora.

It had been a long and complicated series of events they had all gone trough, TK and Kari the most.

Down on the ground, June and Tai were comforting Davis. He was hurting like never before.

"It's going to take a while to get over it, man. Love hurts. I know you don't want to listen to me, it will get better, but never stop hurting." Davis and June looked at Tai. They didn't expect him to say that. "For weeks your not even going to want to live, breathing will hurt. Then you'll just think of her for a few hours a day. Then every other day. Eventually it will get to the point where you only get a kick in the chest once or twice a week, but that'll take months.

"You screwed up large, man. But you've learned from it, and you'll change. Like Ken, remember him?" That seemed to work for Davis. "Take him home, June. Don't expect him to have dinner." June nodded and complied.

Tai went back to find the others, they had decided to go our for hamburgers, and give the lovers some time alone.

TK and Kari are very happy with each other, the love they share is rare for two people. It's even more rare for two people to find their soul-mate so young. They'll not need so much alone time, although they do get it. They hang out with the group, as a couple. Making them jealous with their devotion to each other, and sick with those stupid cutesy-lovey talking we all hate to hear, but love to say to a new loved one for some damn reason. Tai and Matt's relationship as friends became stronger, they figured they'd be brothers by marriage one day, but they won't tell anyone about it. It would probably make Kari more romantic and scare the crap out of TK.


End file.
